The Remains
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason FanFiction. Mason has to show Brett something in a deserted eerie part of the woods...


**A/N** : Strong Language.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Flashback is in Italics.

* * *

 **A/N:** From the OTP Prompt site on Tumblr.

* * *

 **A/N:** "Middle of the Forest" Prompt.

* * *

"Where the heck are you taking me?" Brett asked.

They were miles away from the car. Each step was further away from city life. They'd left Brett's car, and had been going down a narrow road for more **than Forty minutes**. Brett's body wasn't tired, but he was getting crabby. The only reason that he'd stayed, was because this was a walk with Mason. If it had been anyone else he would have blown them off half an hour ago. And not in the Good way. The road becomes wider. Then Mason grabs Brett's arm.

He's slightly startled, then pissed that his arm is clothed.

* * *

"Stay on the right" Mason tells him.

Brett coughs. He goes in his Back-pack and gets out some bottled water. He offers some to Mason hoping they can share the bottle. It's what friends... _and_ couples do.

"No. Thanks, but I've got my own" Mason said pointing to his own Ruck-sack.

* * *

He watches the Shorter teen pause as his phone starts ringing.

"Oh Hi Corey" Mason said putting the conversation on speaker phone.

Brett didn't understand why. He hated listening to Corey's voice. It was so soft, screechy and whiny.

* * *

"Hello? Hey Babe, are you alone?" Corey asked.

"Yeah" Brett watches Mason lie, totally confused.

Mason's now turned away from Brett, but he's rooted to the spot. Apparently they're planning their first ever **Holiday** together in July. Corey's excited, talking about Holiday camping and cheap Bed and Breakfast places. Brett sniggers in surprise, but he can't believe that Corey actually said the word **"Cheap"** to Mason. He'd never use that word if he was dating Mason.

* * *

That was one hell of a big "if"

* * *

Thankfully Mason ends the call and carries on walking. Brett's following him, trying to get Mason's reaction to the call. Trying...well hoping to smell that Mason's feeling's for his Boyfriend were disappearing. He was so focused on a nearly break up, that he didn't realised that they were in Light green woodland.

He looked up and he caught the strong odour of grit dirt and ashes. He and Mason were now standing in front of a house. A former House. It had obviously been destroyed. Half of the house was rubble and ash. What was left ,of it were...mounds of Cement, brick glass, and the beginnings of the roof was upside down under rotting tree trunks.

* * *

Brett smirked. "Oh...Is this your way of trying to Romance me Mason?" He asked.

"What?"

"What is this, the setting from one of your Zombie films? Well...I'm flattered. Well done. Why don't you just come back to mine. And I'll take you on **a real** Holiday" Brett asked.

* * *

He watched Mason frown and stare back at the house.

"Brett this isn't from one of my Zombie films"

"So why the fuck did you bring me out here?" Brett asked calmly.

* * *

"Brett...this is your **old place**. Your first ever house. The House Satomi rescued you from. Your original pack was here...Your Parents, your Alphas, your Little Sister..." Mason said.

Brett looked at the house until he couldn't hear Mason's voice anymore. This view...This House left-over took him back to playing with his friend Clay when he was around Five.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Your Daddy did this all himself?" Clay asked playing with the pocket of his T-shirt._

 _"He built the crawl thingy at the back" Brett said pointing to the floor._

 _No-one was ever allowed to go in there. Lori came in while the Boys were playing with toy cars. She splashed water on them. They yelled and chased her down the stairs. They chased her around the table, Brett left his friend and his Sister to it, when he heard whispers in the Living room, which was closed._

* * *

 _"Full Moon...who's keeping the kids?" His Father said._

 _"This is Bullshit" He heard Clay's Dad say._

 _ **"Lloyd!"** He heard his Mother yell._

* * *

 _"Why Kid ourselves? The kids are gonna know soon. Why the fuck are we lying to them? They should be out hunting now. It's only natural"_

 _"Of course Lloyd. When My son comes home with Dead Toddlers on the Door-mat, you'll be watching social services ripping Brett out of bed and dragged into a social services cage with abused kids..."_

* * *

Brett stepped out of the flash-back...He turned and tripped over his own feet. Mason reached out to help him.

"Get away from me!" Brett snapped.

"I'm sorry I honestly thought..."

* * *

"Mason Hewitt... you don't think! I'd say that Corey's been fucking you so hard that you're losing Brain cells. But you haven't touched him" Brett sniffed.

"Don't talk to me about Corey. Let's talk about **you.** How are you feeling seeing this for the first time?" Mason asked.

Eye wide and with baited breath. Brett knew how stunning, Mason looked right now. But he couldn't forgive him. Not for this...

* * *

"Don't. Don't Patronize me with that Freudian Psycho-analyzing bullshit. Just stay away from me. Get your own ride home, ass-hole!" Brett shouted marching away from him.


End file.
